


Let me save you

by BlueRainbow135



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRainbow135/pseuds/BlueRainbow135
Summary: Walking around the castle at night to avoid nightmares Draco comes across someone up in the Astronomy Tower dangerously close to the ledge. Is it too late or can he save him in time? (Set during 8th Year/After the war)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Let me save you

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicide attempt and discussion of suicidal thoughts. If you are going through these things and have the possibility of being triggered please do not put your self at risk. If you are going through these things don't be afraid to reach out to friends, family or trusted person and know that you can find the light even in the darkest of times. National suicide hotline:1-800-273-8255.

Heading up to the astronomy tower as Draco usually did when the nightmares of the war became too much and he needed space to breathe and think he discovered the tower was not unoccupied as it usually was this time of night, turning the corner the presence it the tower became more visible. The figure was pacing around and around in circles pausing each time they reached the ledge looking over the castle grounds, the person would then continue to pace again.

Unable to make out a face from where he stood he stayed silently at the top of the stairs trying to figure out the person's identity. Suddenly the figure stopped close to the edge and paused it began to walk forward the identity clicked when the person's figure became illuminated in the moonlight.

Why was Potter up here this time of night? Where were the other two thirds that made up the golden trio? Watching Harry continue to walk to the edge the wind around the tower fell back into the back his mind blocked by the image of Potter collapsed onto his knee's and placing his hands together in front of his chest appearing to start praying. Then standing up and moving forward the sight of the saviour's eyes cloudy as he approached the edge toe's almost over the edge.

Draco knew that he needed to act now and all thoughts or worries about the world disappeared, only this moment existed. He knew he couldn't freeze at a moment like this and just watch any longer and opened his mouth and began to talk;

“Potter is that you? What are you doing?” he asked even though the answer was screaming right at him, but if there was a chance he was mistaken. He hoped with all of his being it wasn’t the reason he thought it was,

“Harry? Are you okay?”

He repeated it in a softened tone, not wanting to startle him and have him bolt or worse.

“Harry your awfully close to the edge” still nothing. At this point, Draco felt as if his heart was about to beat straight out of his chest in pure panic and anxiety.  
No response was still muttered all he heard just the wind and rain beating down on the astronomy tower.

Stood on the ledge was the ‘chosen one’, the boy who lives not once but twice now, his hair whipped around by the wind his clothes dampened by the rain, merlin knows how long he’s been up in the tower.

“Harry are you okay?” he called out yet again and just like that he crumbled to the ground, Draco using this as an opportunity to drag him back from the edge, out of the wind, rain and impending death.

Looking at the raven-haired teen he noticed that Harry looked worse than from when he last saw him. He appeared to be wearing the same clothes as last time, his eyes were red and puffy screwed tight with tears still falling. His face and body looked gaunt, thin and tired. His glasses taped around the middle, just like the first time they'd met in Diagon Alley around 8 years ago, simpler times perhaps.

Everything was easier in childhood for most, no expectations other than that of a regular Hogwarts student were expected within the walls of the castle. No family members could hurt you there. The magic of the castle comforting those who are upset, but then came the war. The death toll was high and moods to low and sorrowful for mother magic to deal with. Too much at once for her and others to handle.

As his Harry’s body continued to wrack with silent sobs Draco drew him into a hug. His arms reaching around the small teen with ease to bring him closer, an offer of comfort and warmth. They stayed on the floor with the wind howling and the rain pouring harder than ever. Feeling the wire of glasses press against his chest he removed the broken frames before drawing him back in.

His shirt was wet with the rain off of harry's shirt mixed with tears, but he could have never cared less,  
“Harry? You wanna talk, if not yet just know I'm here for you, I can’t understand what your going through fully, only you can, but help me help you please” He muttered into the hair of the head pressed against his chest.

“I’m so tired of everything, the lies, this numbness I feel only to be broken by anger or sadness, it's too much, everything is too much Dray, I can't, I can't, I can-”

His words choking up and beginning to cry harder. The tears fell louder and the sobs were the type that was loud and pulled at the tethers deep in your heart. The tears in which you could hear the pain that caused you to feel the pain. These were tears of agony and defeat, the tears of someone who’d been too strong for too long.

“I just wanted it to end, it hurts so much. They all say thank you and congratulations… and for what?” pausing to twist around to face Draco’s face and meet him at eye level “I’m the reason people are dead, I'm the reason peoples husband or wife don’t come home at the end of the day, I’m the reason people’s children, siblings and friends are dead. No one has said it to my face but I know it's what they all think. This guilt or whatever you call it is killing me just the way I let them all die, I could have done more, so much more.”

“They chose to do that harry, none of that was your fault. People will always fight for what is right and just. You can’t stop that, war will always have casualties.” drawing Harry back onto his chest he continued to talk. “Ever since I met you all those years ago, a twiggy eleven-year-old in his whale of cousins clothes, even back then you were the most selfless caring person I've ever met. Not once have you ever hurt anyone on purpose and even if things are other people's fault, you'll be the first to apologise. You don’t have a bad bone in your body anywhere. You make the world a better place Harry James Potter. You make me a better person, without your friendship and support my father would have forced me to become a death eater. You have saved me over and over again even if you haven't realised it”

The wind around the tower suddenly non-existent, the rain was back to a light mist, the clouds cleared and the sky was a deep blue with stars twinkling sprinkled on it like glitter upon a canvas.

“Let me save you once in return. It might take time even years but I'm not giving up on you Potter, not after all we’ve been through, not after all we will go through and not with all we’re currently going through. You’ve always helped me through thick and thin. Let me do the same. Please, Harry, let me in, let me be there for you”

Feeling a sudden squeeze around his waist Harry faced him, his eyes red and raw

“I’m sorry Dray, I should have told you how I was feeling, I’m sorry for worrying you so badly, everything just gets too much sometimes and the world gets so loud I can barely breathe, let alone think…I need help Draco, I’m far from okay, but I'll let you try, I’ll let you in it just might take some time, you’ll wait for me, won’t you. I’m broken, really broken please Dray doesn’t leave me as everyone else has. You might get hurt, I might lash out, but you’ll always be there for me right?”

“Always scarhead,” his hand reaching out to ruffle the raven hair opposite him, “Forever and always you are mine and forever and I am yours or as long as you wish it to be.”

“Forever sounds nice ferret, I really am sorry for scaring you on that ledge, truly. The world just feels so empty at times, I forget that people care, I forget about all the good things because the bad things seem so much scarier, especially when you feel alone.”

“As long as you need or what me I will be there for you. I’m sorry I couldn't be there for you sooner, I got caught up with mother and my father's imprisonment to notice one of my favourite people in life suffering and I want to help and I’m sorry wasn’t their sooner and I want to make up for it if you let me. How about we start by getting into some dry clothes and some hot chocolate, maybe look for a suitable mind healer at mungo’s in the next few days, only if you want to of course.”

“That sounds like a really good plan Dray, but I don't- can’t move just yet, you make me feel the safest I've felt in a long time, I don’t want this feeling to end if I let go, I’m scared it might never return”

‘“How about we get up in a few minutes then, I'll hold your hand the whole way, both metaphorically and physically if you want me too, always.”

“Love you so much Dray more than you’ll ever know.”

And so the two teens stayed entwined on that tower there with thought of anyone but themselves. Thoughts of each other and the trials life had put themselves through. Their bodies intertwined appeared as if the two were one again in body and soul and since the war began felt as if they could save one another. As if they both had something to truly live for once again, as if a new chapter or even the next book in their series had begun, the one where everything and everyone’s problems where sorted and villains both physical and mental were defeated for good. A better one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea rattling around in my head for years and I finally had a go at getting it into words and this was the results. This is the first work I've ever posted on AO3 so please note my writing could have been better, I have based this of my own feelings as a coping skill and how I wish people would respond to mental health crises but it doesn't represent the views of everyone as no two people have the same experience. I have an idea to turn this into a series so let me know if you're interested. :) Much love if you've read this far and remember to have hope x


End file.
